Reiji Arisu
Summary Reiji Arisu, along with his partner Xiaomu, are the main protagonists of Namco X Capcom and are members of the Shinra Organization, an organization dedicated to dealing with supernatural monsters and phenomena. He is serious and collected, but also has a strong-willed, passionate sense of justice. They also appear as a playable character in the games Project X Zone, Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier and its sequel Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier EXCEED. When he was young, his father, Shougo Arisu, managed to protect him while fighting Saya but gained a scar on his forehead afterward. Xiaomu trained him and 10 years later, he is now a proficient fighter within Shinra, a special ops unit within the Japanese government. During the events of Namco X Capcom, he and Xiaomu were sent out on a mission to the "closed city" of Shibuya, but soon the pair were thrust into a conflict that spread throughout space, time, and different worlds. It was then that he encountered Saya, and whenever she appears, his old wound starts to ache. Enemies once defeated were now resurrected, past events were repeating, and at the center of it all, Saya and her organization, Ouma, were behind it all. As they fought alongside allies from different times and worlds, they eventually find Saya in a giant weapon above Earth. After delivering the final blow, everyone returns to their worlds and peace returned...or so they thought. Saya reappears and the worlds suddenly merged together. Xiaomu decides to finally tell what happened to his father, but Reiji somehow knew the truth at the beginning. Just when he was about to use a forbidden art used by his father, every one of their friends and allies reappears one by one and together they fought their way towards 99, the god Ouma was trying to resurrect and rule the worlds. When they arrive, a hard battle was fought and at the end, Reiji and Xiaomu deliver the final blow. Reiji then took out his Gold magnum and delivered the final shot to Saya's head. Three months after the battle, everyone started receiving invitations for a celebration party at Demitri's castle. Everyone was having a good time (and the wild antics were starting), but Reiji and Xiaomu were up on the balcony, discussing their futures and sharing a kiss. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Reiji Arisu Origin: Namco X Capcom (Also appears in Super Robot Taisen OG Saga and Project × Zone) Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human, Shinra Agent Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, magic, spiritual energy manipulation, spiritual senses, elemental manipulation, expert marksman, expert swordsman, expert martial artist, master of the Gogyo Sword Drawing technique, able to call upon and attempt to banish or seal spirits, spiritually ward an area, or attempt to repair minor rifts in the world-wall, considerable willpower Attack Potency: Large Building level (Comparable to Haken who can pierce Einst Armor) Speed: Supersonic, Massively Hypersonic attack speed (see below "Notable Attacks/Techniques") Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building Level Stamina: Massively superhuman+ Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Flaming Japanese sword "Karin", the lightning-calling sword "Chirai", a shotgun called "Hollywood", a magnum called "Gold", and an ice blade called "Sorin" Intelligence: Quite intelligent and highly skilled combatant, for over a decade, he's been training alongside (and been trained by) his partner, Xiaomu, making him an skilled, swordsman, martial artist and marksman, and his abilities are not to be underestimated. Reiji has developed quite the impressive knowledge of supernatural happenings and how to deal with them. While he specializes in fighting eastern apparitions, Reiji knows several common weaknesses of western monsters and spirits as well. Notably, he also knows quite a bit about dimensional instability, as the Arisu Clan is particularly famous for dealing with entities that cross over from other worlds into their own. This skill also encompasses more basic and practical abilities learned in his time as a special agent, including stealth, guerilla tactics, and field survival, and accounts for his notable but mundane physical prowess Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chirai: Lightning Kata:' A series of slashes with lightning-katana "Chirai." *'Lightning Quick Kata:' Reiji moves as fast as lightning *'Soul of Arisu:' Reiji's irrepressible heart gives him power *'Karin: Zero Kata:' A series of slashes with Flame-katana "Karin," launching foes with a swing of his weapons case. *'Nicho: Jugondo:' Juggles the foe with a series of blasts from his shotgun "Hollywood" and magnum "Gold." *'Nitou: Denkosekka:' Slash the foe with both Chirai and Karin before launching them with a ball of lightning. *'Karin: Rei no Kata:' An aerial combo with Karin and Gold *'Battou Ougi Shinra Banshou:' Reiji's ultimate. Xiamou seals the target in a sphere before Reiji unleashes a series of attacks. Ends with a single slash from Xiamou's blade. *'Jyuu no Kata Kiwame:' Reiji and Xiamou hit up to four targets with a storm of bullets *'Arisu Ura Kimon Kaihou:' Reiji slashes with Karin to create a strange black vacuum in the air. Effects are currently unknown. *'Nitou: Ichijin:' Reiji's support. Launches a combo with Chirai and Karin. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Namco-Bandai